


A wooden doll under the Christmas Tree

by melissachan



Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Hinata Hajime, Awkward Romance, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Confused Hinata Hajime, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kokeshi Dynamo, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Nagito Komaeda and Chiaki Nanami are Awkward and Confused too, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, but there are no tags for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissachan/pseuds/melissachan
Summary: Hajime Hinata gives Chiaki Nanami an… unusual present, and figures out its real meaning in a rather awkward conversation with Nagito Komaeda.Or Komahinanami Christmas fluff featuring Danganronpa 2 ensemble.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Saionji Hiyoko & Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	A wooden doll under the Christmas Tree

“Wow, really? Super Game Girl Advanced Ultra: Special Christmas Collection Edition with a Tiny Collection of Super Mario Bros Limited Figurines Inside? For me?” – Chiaki’s eyes were shining, and before this Hajime was sure that was just a metaphor, but now they were literally gleaming with light, like the eyes of a cat when it sees a butterfly resting on a ceiling. Getting this stupid console of a limited gift collection was hard, disproportionally hard to an implausible degree. Hajime was ready to swear, he was clicking on that update button every damn second, and yet the label went from “Sorry! This Limited Christmas Offer is Not Available Yet” to “Sold Out” faster than he could do anything.

Only with the help of Fuyuhiko’s connections to the black market – Hajime really hoped he didn’t do anything actually illegal this time – and Sonia’s acquaintances all over the world, incredible language knowledge and excellent diplomatic skills, could he finally get that damn console. It cost him about 20 times its original price. He felt a bit guilty about taking all the credit for it, but both Sonia and Fuyuhiko were just smiling at him reassuringly, saying it’s all okay and they’re glad to help, exchanging knowledgeable nods and meaningful looks among themselves.

Chiaki’s facial expression at that moment was worth every second and every penny.

Hajime was distracted by the click of a camera. Of course, Mahiru couldn’t help but take that amazing shot. He knew that later he would ask her for a copy – she got a fancy digital camera from Hiyoko and was trying to put it to the best use. But for now…

“I got a pair of socks!” – Mikan’s sudden screech interrupted Hajime’s train of thoughts. She was standing by the Christmas Tree, really holding a pair of socks with Christmas deer and Santa’s hats all over it. For some reason, she seemed genuinely happy.

“Aren’t there supposed to be presents inside?” Mahiru asked with an awkward smile. Hiyoko covered her mouth with a sleeve of her kimono, barely holding out a laugh. Hajime sighed.

“It’s a pair of socks, and there’s no nails or dirt or broken eggs or dead insects or dirtied scraps of toilet paper, or anything else nasty inside… They’re so warm and fuzzy, I love it so much! Thank you, Hiyoko!” Mikan exclaimed, pressing the socks against her chest, as if they were some sort of treasure, tears gleaming in the corners of her eyes. Hiyoko’s face went red; Hajime couldn’t tell if it was from anger or from embarrassment, or probably both to some extent. Under Mahiru’s awkward – and Hajime’s slightly judging – look, she headed to the door hastily. Hajime hoped Mikan would like the deer plushie he prepared for her at least to the same extent…

“There’s something attached to the console…” Chiaki suddenly said, turning that little something around in her hands. It was a tiny wooden doll. Hajime got it from the present machine not so long ago. It seemed to have some tiny mechanism inside that causes it to shake when the button on its bottom is pressed. That toy was weird, and Hajime couldn’t figure out what the hell was is supposed to be used for. But it was cute. And Chiaki was cute. And giving cute things to cute people seemed like the right thing to do, Hajime’s simple brain concluded, so he decided to add this little bonus present…

“Oh, it moves!” Chiaki spoke, a slight hint of surprise clear in her voice. The doll now was vibrating in her hands, and, if Hajime remembered it right, it was a pleasant, slightly ticklish feeling. Kazuichi looked at it in disbelief and fear. Nagito’s face went more red than the star on the Christmas Tree. Even Gundham seemed confused, staring at the doll like it was a demon summoned from the depths of hell, coming to claim Chiaki’s soul. Mikan looked… envious, all of sudden. What the hell, Hajime thought, his right eye beginning to twitch slightly.

Ibuki suddenly burst into laughter, breaking the sudden silence. “Wow, Hajime, you’re more brave than I imagined!” she said, trying to hold her giggles, playful glints dancing in her curious eyes. “Not like I judge! Hope you two will have fun with it!” – she stuck out her tongue with a wink, gently biting his arm in her usual Ibuki-like fashion. She ran away before he could regain his composure and react, but he was still too confused even to shout at her.

“Yes, nobody should judge it. Love, love is wonderful in all its forms!” Usami said with a peaceful gesture, dancing around slightly. Hajime groaned, half-expecting her to start scattering rose petals over them, but, to his great relief, all she did was pat his back slightly. What was the school therapist’s avatar doing in Chiaki’s home, he wondered, but decided to figure it out later.

“It’s not like I’m judging, it’s just… so unexpected, man! But I’m happy for my soul friend,” Kazuichi spoke with a careless grin, leaning back on a chair in a relaxed pose.

Hajime looked at Chiaki. She stared back. They exchanged the same look of confusion, having no idea what the hell everyone was talking about. For some time, they just stood there, looking into each other’s eyes, until the feeling of awkwardness became too unbearable, and Hajime excused himself quietly, now heading to the dinner table filled with all sorts of Christmas dishes.

It was almost untouched, except for the top left corner where Akane sat, literally grabbing everything without choosing and stuffing it into her mouth. Nekomaru was standing near her. Hajime saw Ibuki coming closer to him, and whispering something into his ear conspiratorially. The two exchanged a loud, sonorous laugh. Akane stared at them confusedly. For some reason, Hajime felt like he knew exactly what they were talking about.

He felt like he did something wrong.

He suddenly felt the need to talk to Nagito. Nagito was smart, and he had a habit of explaining all sorts of confusing and weird things to Hajime, even if he often did it in a very confounding and roundabout way. Moreover, despite holding the weirdest and the hardest to comprehend worldview Hajime ever encountered, he would never judge anyone for doing something weird or stupid. He would judge people for other dumb reasons, though, but that was not what bothered Hajime now…

Nagito was sitting in his chair, looking comfy, hugging his own knees and reading a book. Nobody seemed eager to talk to him, but nobody seemed to want to avoid him either, so this was progress, Hajime thought. He came closer, putting his hand on the other boy’s shoulder in an attempt to catch his attention.

“Oh, hi there, Hajime,” Nagito spoke softly, putting the book aside, clumsily turning around in the chair. He was smiling pleasantly; it was his usual – Hajime almost wanted to say ‘casual’ – expression. The same careless look Nagito had whenever he came to talk to him, or even exchanged glances with him, but it was still very comforting and calming to look at…

“Do you want something form me?” Nagito asked, a slight hint of curiosity in his voice. “Sorry for assuming, I’m just not used to people coming to me for a friendly chat, you know,” he added hastily, looking a bit anxious. At least he didn’t say anything about “the amazing symbol of hope” coming to talk with “someone as lowly and as stupid like him”, Hajime thought with a sigh. It probably had something to do with Hajime not being a symbol of hope at all, but he still preferred to note it as progress.

“I was wondering about the reaction everyone had on that toy I gave to Chiaki…” – Hajime was unconfident that he even should ask, and the change in Nagito’s expression only strengthened this feeling. For a moment, a slight fraction of a second, he looked… hurt and almost resentful? It was just his vivid imagination, Hajime thought. Probably. Definitely.

“Oh, I don’t think anyone is actually mad at you or thinks you’re weird,” Nagito said, looking calm and peaceful again. “Everyone’s just surprised by how… brave you are. I wasn’t expecting this at all, let alone from you,” he added, letting out a small awkward laugh.

“Expect what?” Hajime asked, the feeling of confusion only starting to grow bigger. Nagito blinked in surprise, slightly tilting his head.

“You really… don’t understand…?” he asked blankly, looking into Hajime’s eyes, as if he was trying to figure out if he was serious or just playing a prank on him, with Mahiru hiding behind the Christmas Tree to photograph his funny reactions.

“Exactly!” Hajime exclaimed, almost angrily, and hearing his own tone elicited a weak pang of guilt. The whole deal was starting to get a bit annoying though, and there was nothing he could do to help it. Nagito looked a bit bewildered for a second, before letting out another soft giggle.

“Hey, I was wondering about that too…” – Hajime didn’t notice when Chiaki came closer, but now she was standing near, almost touching his shoulder with hers, staring into Nagito’s eyes seriously.

“This toy is… well, you see…” – Nagito sighed, each word coming out with hesitation. “It’s for pleasing yourself…” he said, clearly struggling to find words, but that was enough to make Hajime’s face turn red. Chiaki continued to stare at him questioningly. “And for… um, well… sleeping together…?” – Hajime had never heard Nagito speak slowly and unconfidently like this, but for some reason it was so damn cute he could barely resist the urge to hug him tightly.

“Every toy is for pleasing myself, so I don’t see the difference…” Chiaki said, looking at the ceiling in thought. It almost made Hajime choke on air, face getting hotter and hotter with each second. Nagito was somehow still able to hold his composure… Or maybe he was too shocked to react, before letting out a weak involuntary giggle again, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. But before he could explain, Chiaki spoke again. “I love sleeping… And I love being together with you, guys… So how about we test it right now?” – she tilted her head, seemingly not noticing that Hajime was about to turn into a Christmas light from embarrassment.

A vibrator… he just gave Chiaki Nanami a vibrator. It the front of the whole class 77-B. The truth was slowly sinking in to him. The weight of it was so heavy it made his legs feel like they were made of cotton. He didn’t resist, or even understand what was happening anymore, as Chiaki slowly took him by the palm with her right hand, pulled Nagito from his chair and… and…

And went into her bedroom, leading them with her slowly, but firmly.

“Parties are… so… exhausting anyway…” – Chiaki yawned, and rubbed her eyes slowly, not letting go of his hand, but jerking it around instead. Hajime’s heart was racing so fast he barely could hear her. He was… in this girl’s room… Chiaki Nanami’s room… Along with her and Nagito Komaeda… She wanted to… sleep… with him…? She wanted to sleep with him?! She was still holding him by the hand, and the bed was getting closer. Her bed, why was it big enough for three people to fit?! What the hell?!

Hajime turned his head back, searching for Nagito, as if the other boy's demeanor would give some kind of explanation, or help him to make the slightest sense of the situation he found himself in. To his surprise, Nagito looked… calm again, what the hell?! He wanted to say something, anything, but Chiaki was now climbing into her bed, pulling them with her.

The fall was soft, and Hajime Hinata found himself lying on the bed, right between Nagito and Chiaki, feeling more hot than in a sauna, instinctively trying to hide his face in the bedsheets.

“Hajime, is something wrong…?” Chiaki asked, and suddenly Hajime understood she’s giving him a soft kiss on his nose. “You’re so red… But it doesn’t look like you have a temperature… I think” – she leaned back a bit, putting her finger on her chin.

“Nothing, it’s nothing!” he blurted out, instinctively turning to the other side, not realizing what a big mistake it was. Now he was staring at Nagito. He looked… completely peaceful, stretching his arms, and giving Hajime a soft hug on the shoulders.

He was getting more and more red. He probably now was the reddest thing in Universe. Because he was literally stuck between two of the cutest things in Universe, that is, but it didn’t make the experience any less embarrassing.

“What in the world is happening?” Hajime whispered as quietly as he could. Nagito smiled, and it almost was enough to cool him down a bit if it weren’t for the barely noticeable playful sparks in the other boy’s eyes.

“I think… she just literally wants us all to, you know… sleep together,” he answered, getting closer, now touching the tip of Chiaki’s nose. Hajime turned his head, noticing how her face twitched slightly in a response… Damn it, she was sleeping already, drooling slightly into her pillow. And it looked adorable, cute enough for him to decide to not disturb her.

“Literally sleep together…” Hajime repeated, a slight muffled giggle escaping from him. Nagito nodded, pressing his index finger against his mouth, not wanting to disturb Chiaki’s dreams. She moved in her sleep, now hugging Hajime’s back with one arm. He took her palm into his, entangling their fingers…

Chiaki was soft, warm and pleasant. Almost like a plush toy in a human form. Touching her was like a blessing. Nagito wasn’t soft, and his skin seemed unnaturally cold. Touching him felt a bit weird, as Hajime always could feel his bones, no matter if he was holding his hand, putting a hand on his shoulder, on trying to hug him. But cuddling him now, trying to share as much warmth as Hajime could, was no less of a blessing now.

Nagito was looking at him in surprise, clearly not expecting this to happen. It would be his revenge, Hajime decided. A sweet vengeance for not telling him earlier, both about the vibrator toy and about this whole “sleeping together” stuff. So he cuddled Nagito tighter, his lips now gently touching the other boy’s nose. He blinked in confusion, but, to Hajime’s disappointment, his face didn’t turn red at all, looking calm and sleepy instead, eyes half-closed, teary from tiredness. Damn, was the party really that exhausting for both him and Chiaki?

But Hajime couldn’t give up just yet. Revenge, it was all for the sake of his sweet revenge… He moved lower, now gently pressing his lips against Nagito’s. To his surprise, the other boy answered.

His face did turn red at that moment though, and his eyes were now wide open and gleaming, and Hajime was almost regretting Mahiru wasn’t near to capture that moment on her camera, but… No, for now he preferred it to stay just between three of them.

Satisfied with his small victory, Hajime leaned back. Chiaki’s pillow was soft and her bed was, for some reason, way more comfortable than his own. Nagito closed his eyes, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder now. He wasn’t sleeping yet, Hajime could tell by his breathing, and Hajime himself wasn’t even tired, but he didn’t want to leave them either.

Now he preferred to just lie there, in peace, cuddling both of his friends closer and desiring this Christmas night, and this very moment of awkward closeness, to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Izum for beta read.


End file.
